


Some thing new has been added

by ToothyVoid (Mysticgator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/ToothyVoid
Summary: A story in which a fan of a gang not only meets but greets and in the end sleeps with them.Ryan has a fan(much to his dismay) and that fan is just what the fakes can use after their eye on the roofs moves on to bigger and better things.Fanboy!Jeremy in the GTA universe.(edit:formating)





	1. Restless And listless

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings over all-This will be a bit kinky and a little hinky at times with authority and authority figures,  
> Warnings for this chapter alone: None  
> relationships in this chapter: established gents establised ot6 minus 1plus 3/4

 

    He was used to it, Geoff kept his leash taut and short after he became a part of the crew and honestly it was worth it. Its way better than the alternative; hopping from room to room, spending nights on the street. He just isn't made for that type of thing.

The Vagabond is.  
Not Ryan.  
Ryan is soft, spongy. He cries for puppies and has a plant named Geraldine.  
Ryan is a well trained lap doberman.  
It’s just… the fucking itch in his palms got to him. The urge to do something reckless. It starts with a tiny spark, and a little down time turns from a godsend to hellfire. Ryan curled up his head on his boss’ lap.

“Boss, can we go out soon?” he grumbled, looking up from beneath his lashes just like Geoff’s golden boy taught him.

Geoff melted, smiling his lazy tired grin down at his vicious lap dog. “Mmm Ry, you just had an outing last week, and there are no jobs currently; keeping a low profile remember?”

Ryan slumped; he was restless, he was fitful, and he wanted to fight. Jack laughed at them from behind her book, a hard copy of something or other. What was she reading today? Pratchett? Poetry? She smiled, eyes wrinkling in the corners.Ryan looked up to her like the angel she was. It had only been a few days since his last run. He’s been so much worse since Ray’s departure. Looking after the kid had been his whole job. Michael and Gavin were handfuls, sure that was a given. Truly nothing got under rival gangs’ skin worse than someone who genuinely didn’t give a shit whether he lived or died, and that was why Ryan had to be there; with someone so quietly reckless and snarky Ryan was the collected one and they worked. An R and R connection.

Ryan thumbed at the small rose tattoo on his wrist.

Jack caught this action. A passing wave of sadness came to her quickly, then fell away to pride. “He’s doing big things. We can’t dwell.”

“I know.” Ryan turned, pressing his face against the soft of Geoff’s belly and sighing. He smelled like laundry, like the detergent Jack had to go through hell to buy so it met each one of their specific needs. 

Geoff looked up from his phone, eyeing the intercom moments before it rang. “Up.” Ryan sat up begrudgingly. Geoff ruffled his hair, fingering the black fluffy mess. ‘It's short, he must have gotten it cut,’ Geoff thought before strolling to the intercom.

“Who?”

“…Uh.. It’s a little jay? He says he was called here by… Mr. Ramsey.”

Geoff grinned ear to ear. “Send him in. Thanks a ton, Steffie.”

“Ugh, is it one of your ‘legal’ matters?” Ryan rolled onto his stomach.

“It could be. Get dressed.”

Ryan groaned. He enjoyed being nude and the others didn’t complain, but when it came to business it was a strict no shoes, no shirt, no living room policy.

“Clothes now, Haywood.”

Ryan grunted, slipping off the soft white couch. “Can it be pajamas?”

“Corporate casual at the least, Ryan.”

Jack gestured at her soft shape; she was dressed conservatively, a form fitting turtleneck and black slacks. The air she was giving off made Ryan shiver. Like she would call the manager and watch as you were taken apart by corporate and still expect 40% off. Ryan knew she was much much worse. 

“Can I just not be there?” Ryan slumped, wrapping his bare arms around Jack and rubbing his stubble against her plump cheek. 

“Well I think it's best you meet your new trainee.” She didn’t look up as she marked her page with a rubber band stretched between the pages and around the back. “Seeing as you two will be spending the next two weeks under each other’s noses—”

 

“Trainee.” Ryan’s chipper tone was gone. “When did we decide on a new guy… gal?” 

“I have talked about him for weeks Ryan,” Geoff waved him away. “Pants now.”

 

Ryans mouth opened to argue; to say they didn't need anyone else and fuck this Jay guy for even trying but he didn’t. His mouth snapped shut, his steps turned to his room and in less than the ten minutes it took for his door to open again he was dressed, sharp pressed slacks that hide deep in his closet behind all of his droopy dad jeans and a red pinstriped black button up tucked in. He looked like a regular corporate guy aside from the full face paint he had caked on.

‘Did we hire a clown…’ Ryan's mind jumped to this thought the moment his eyes landed on the new guy. ‘A rodeo clown?’ He rolled his eyes. Boss sure knew how to choose them.

“The Vagabond.” Ryan’s eyes turn to the new hire, who has both hands clapped over his mouth, holding in his reverent whisper. Seconds later he was standing his hand out stretched but steady. Ryan didn't like that; he wasn't afraid of him. 

He shot a glance at his employer; Geoff was grinning. ‘Cheeky fuck,’ Ryan could almost growl, in fact he did a small snarl while he firmly grips the hand offered him. 

“I am so excited to be under your wing, sir.” A second hand covered his and his arm was shaken with the ferocity of a fan meeting an idol. “I’m Lil’ J.”

“Accent,” Ryan hissed through his tight jaw, putting the gruff work voice he used around strangers into play.

“Boston born and raised, sir!”

Ryan cringed.  _ sir. _ “Vagabond is fine.”  
He might as well have given Jeremy the world.

Geoff coughed. “Vagabond, have you been keeping an eye on the news? Dangerous pranking thief.”

“Rimmy Tim,” Jack cut in.

“I believe I recall. Didn't he burn a massive dick into the side of the Haus gangs’ warehouse and stole the last shipment we where supposed to pick up?”

Jeremy was giggling behind his brown biking glove.

Geoff tilted his head in Jeremy's direction. Realization caused a raised eyebrow and an almost hum of approval.  
Ryan did love a good flaming dick.

“You cost us 3 mil.”

“Oh, I returned all of that to Geoff.” Ryan notes the friendliness he already seemed to have with his boss.

“Free of charge — saved us half a mil alone in housing fees to the fun guys and caused them to be a little shaken up.”

“What's the catch?”

“I wouldn't expect anything less of you Vagabond, free delivery but i wanted in… Well I wanted to try — well I wanted to have a chance, ya know?” 

Ryan frowned internally. He knew, and he really hated that he did.

“6am, tomorrow.” At that he left; no use hanging around after that, but right out of the corner of his eye he caught the smile on Jeremy's face and the matching grins his married couple-like superiors had.  “He will be gone by sunday,” he promised himself, thumbing his little rose. “Maybe saturday.” He grinned when he heard the sound of someone especially clumsy tripping over himself.


	2. Fast and Hard

 

Geoff leaned over the kitchen island one hand on his glass the other laced with his second in command. She was tapping away looking over her endless docs stored on her phone  
“there's a quik-e-mart down by Washington ave apparently the owners have been dabbling in a bit of a sensitive place for us”

Michael slams his fists into the counter just as Geoff lifts his glass to avoid collision  
“they are stealing our customers!”  
“Why do you even care, “  
“I'm an enforcer I want to enforce,”

Jack waited until the lads papable energy subsided before she continued with their debriefing. Jeremey, stood off to the side watching a well oiled machine at work he almost second guessed himself, he wasn't ...this good. ‘I mean sure I can take care of myself but’ he watched the glint in geoffs eye, jacks manicured nails pointing out entreys and exits. ‘ I’m just a pushy bostonian this is a crew’ he was star struck  
“Jeremey! “  
“Yes Geoff!”  
“Told you he would yell,”  
“Youre with gavin, run the cash half to tequila lala and half to the hen house,”  
Gavin bounced on his stool, “I want to take the banshee!”  
Jeremy’s eyebrows went into his hat, they had a banshee how rich where they,  
“Your taking the examplar you are gonna need the extra room, we’re exspecting a big haul tonight.”  
Gavin huffed “well its bloody ugly,”  
Three solid knocks on the roof woke jeremy  
The heist must have gone perfectly, every cog working at tip top performance.  
Right as Jeremy pulls up the door is flung open 6 large almost bursting bags get tossed into the back seats.  
A masked once over from the vagabond and they where off only skid marks and gunpowder in their wake.

Gavin had his long spindly legs hanging out the front passenger window chatting away idly into his ear piece. He was talking to Michael it seemed.  
“Okay j-boy, we drop these at the strip club and these,” he was separating the bags “at tequila’s”  
“And then”  
“And then we hop onto your moter bike and ditch the exemplar in the river”  
“What??”  
Gavin laughed he tilts to look at him as they wait at a stop light lowering his golden aviators with just as golden painted nails,  
“Its just an old junk car lil’ J no need to get worked up about it,”  
Jeremy swallowed hard,  
Gavin's left hand laid lax and uncomfortably close to his thigh. He could hear the horns honking before he snapped out of it.  
Gavin watched every motion through the side mirror.  
Tequilas was just a few turns away the drop went off flawlessly as Gavin would say before jumping into the car.

Right as they pull out something catches the golden boys eye, a biker.  
Gavin must have a particular grudge with this one he puts his hand on Jeremy's and Jeremy's throat closed up.  
"Jeremy, you are going to hit that biker as hard as you can, “ his teeth were grinding.  
“Bu-”  
“Floor it”  
He obeyed  
Jeremy had never seen someone light up as fast as Gavin did, the man writhed behind them Gavin laughed well giggled is a better description.

By the time they made it to the train tracks to dump the car sirens where not far behind.  
“Guess they don't take potential murder of their captain well,”  
Jeremy choked on his spit,  
“I ran over the captain?”  
Gavin nods a coy little grin on his lips,  
“I ran over the captain…”

The exemplar rolled slow and lazy into the river by the train tracks. A smooth splash later and they where off. Jeremy had his bike parked near the tracks he didn't know why Geoff told him to leave it there but he understood now.  
“Its hideous!”  
“What?”  
“Jeremy what is that even its purple?”  
Gavin's voice was raising  
“My favorite color”  
“And orange? Couldn't you go more neutral maybe a chrome or a black”  
Gavin climbed onto the back patting the space left for Jeremy.  
“Let's get back to HQ, “ Gavin sighed resigned to his fate of riding bitch on this monstrosity.  
It didn't take long for him to forgive the god awful paint job on the Rimmy tim. Distracted by the way Jeremy was dodging traffic just by a hair and speeding away from their still present police tail.  
“Faster lil’ J faster!” He was absolutely enjoying himself.  
“I'm hitting the gas as hard as I can,” Jeremy screamed over the engines roar  
“We have to hook you up with a better bike love,”  
Gavin leaned his full weight against him, its a wonder they haven't fell off to the side yet,  
“Gavin did we lose them?”  
Gavin chuckled and leaned back looking upside down at the world whizzing by red and blue flashing three light posts away  
“not at all!” He laughed before snapping himself back up straight  
“hey I dare you to jump the parking building thingy”  
“Are you off your -”  
“Come on J I'm sure you can do it,”  
Jermey's breath hitched slightly when Gavin pressed a soft kiss to his neck its hard to blush with wind stung cheeks “there's a prize at the end for you, “  
Jeremy was about to ask but the lingering threat of a night in the hole pushed the question away, A hard right sent him up and over the large ramp onto the top floor of the parking building.  
Gavin was electric, his body was under the pleasant buzz of adrenaline while jeremy called lester to get the cops off them.  
“Jeremy, god boy” he was breathing a bit heavily and his smile was wider than ever,  
Jeremy felt Gavin's hand slowly slip off his waist, he then felt the shift as gavin unzipped his pants.  
“G-gav?”  
“Fuck jay, is this okay I want to. I love a good chase it always gets my blood pumping to the right places, I love a man who can handle a vehicle “ his voice was thick with it. It being lust; Jeremy turned his head Gavin's tanned face was against his shoulder. Gavin's hair was a mess, his aviators where long since put in his front pocket for safety.  
Jeremy could feel Gavin's tiny little breaths, he could also feel Gavin's not preoccupied hand grope his thigh.  
“Gav, is it alright if I turn around?”  
“Hmm what for?”  
“To take care of you,”  
He felt Gavin smile against his cheek.  
He feels the warmth leave his back ad he scoots back as far as he could on the rimmy tim. Jeremy turned to face him, his smile was effortlessly sexy and his eyes where lidded  
“lil jay” he singsonged motioning to Jeremy's belt, when he tried to move for it a soft hand on his wrist stopped him  
“let me,”  
Jeremy nodded sitting back he watched his belt go and his fly undone.  
Gavin pulled his hand free of his own jeans using both to pull down his pants and boxers just enough for,  
“sorry”  
Jeremy blushed his cock was hard and free in the air of the parking building.

“Woah, “ Gavin sounded as if he could purr. He blinked “Fuck”  
“What's wrong?” jeremy was worried has a line been passed is it against crew etiqute to fuck the-  
“I didn't bring protection,” Gavin grumbled cuting off jeremy's paranoid thoughts.  
Jeremy laughed before moaning soft in the back of his throat Gavin's hand was stroking him long fingers wrapped around his cock feeling like a strange mix of forbidden and perfect.  
""this will just have to do for now J-boy,"  
Gavin's rings where cold against his hot cock, the difference making him shiver.  
He reached for Gavin's pants “woah wait wait I need to tell you something before we go any, “  
“I know,"  
“You do?”  
“Jack gave me a debriefing of everyone, she wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be an asshole,”  
“Good on her, ahead you go,”  
Gavin didn't waist time returning to his rhythm he let out a tiny gasp of a noise when Jeremy thumbs at his clit,  
“C’mon then jay, help me out”  
Gavin twitched his hips forward his cunt wet and soaking his boxers thoroughly.  
Jeremy's fingers find their way inside his long legged companion Gavin was a slew of mewls and breathy moans.  
“Fuck Jeremy crook your fingers just a smidge when you, fuck yes just like that”  
Gavin practically bounced on his fingers all the while not once letting up on jerking him off.  
Jeremy winced as Gavin spasmed around two of his fingers, Gavin's breath all but stopped as he came, relaxing against the seat. He helps Jeremy remove his hand taking it by the wrist and sucking the digets clean,  
Jeremy groaned low in his throat his hips twitching forward, he was closer than he thought and gavin licking his fingers, Gavin sucking his fingers  
“oh fuck Gav,”  
Jeremy twitched and throbbed every stroke was slow but enough for Gavin to look lil jay in the eyes suck his fingers his tongue lapping between  
“shit,”Jeremy swore cumming into Gavin's tight fist. “Fuck”  
The bike wobbled under the shifting of their weight threatening to topple over.  
Jeremy panted his stetson askew Gavin giggled “have fun? I know I did”  
“Is this, like a normal thing you do with the new guy?”  
Gavin laughed wiping his hand on Jeremy's own shirt making him grimace  
“Only if he can drive me fast enough to turn me on,”

**Author's Note:**

> relationships in this chapter: established gents establised ot6 minus 1plus 3/4  
> Leave any comments and the like please and thanks and find me over at   
> Fucking-wecht.tumblr.com  
> for shippy shenanigans


End file.
